


Human (The hope springs eternal Remix)

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: remixthedrabble, Ficlet, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i><br/>Giles is coming, he knows it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Human (The hope springs eternal Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3334) by Kindkit. 



 

Ethan Rayne is sure of one thing and it is this: Giles will save him.

Truthfully, he's been a bit of a dick to his old mate, and not all of it done to honour glorious chaos. Ethan really is just a bastard sometimes. He gets that.

He also knows just how good a man Ripper is; how he held the whole group together, kept them from falling totally off the cliff when they started to dabble with the darker magics. He even forgave him for the Halloween incident. Well, he never came after him for it, and that's as good as forgiveness in Ethan's book.

Giles will come for him, or send the Slayer. He will.

Ethan rocks back and forth in his tiny square of a cell buried so far under ground he forgets what sunlight feels like, and waits for his rescue. 74 days and counting.

Giles is coming. He knows it.


End file.
